


Fearless

by amortentia_on_her_lips



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Death by Dogs, Determination, Giving Up, Hunting girls, Its just implied Thramsay, Not any actual shipy stuff, accepting death, wanting to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amortentia_on_her_lips/pseuds/amortentia_on_her_lips
Summary: She was beautiful, and from the way the dogs moved, she would soon be free. How long had he been standing here, for sure the dogs should have taken her, but there she was, immortalized in his memory.





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is for Bethboltn, because she is seriously an amazing friend.  
> She takes time to answer my ridiculous questions, and is always caring and compassionate!  
> She also is fine listening to me rant and such, so whats not to love?

They had been hunting the girl for over an hour, and Reek knew that meant her death would be painful. He glanced to his Master. Ramsay had set up the boys in a circle around a small clearing, he had predicted the girl would wind up at this spot, and he was never wrong. A small crash sounded in the flora to the right and Reek started to count the seconds. His Master had a deadly grin set upon his face as he signaled for the men to light their torches. 

A broken frame came rushing out of the tree line and into the center of the field where it was then surrounded by light. Reek braced himself for the girls scream, for her begging and fighting. But the young girl stayed silent. 

Her body seemed to relax as Ramsay yelled his plans to her. The small downturned head that was shrouded in long black hair started to travel up. An oh-so breakable body began to lean back as her once pretty brown eyes caught the night above and wouldn’t let go.

She stood strong, proud and tall in the face of death. Her eyes locked onto a constellation, and held it as she knew what was to come.

Ramsay barked at Reek to move as the dogs crashed by past him. Theon, for that is who he was in this moment, stood frozen. His eyes were tearing up with how long he held them open. The movements and sounds around him fluttered and buzzed but none touched him, they only became a non-essential background.

The girls dress seemed to take on the quality of a ghost, lights shining through the sheer fabric to dance upon tree bark. Her eyes shined brightly like the stars she was so transfixed upon. Theon couldn’t stop his eyes from taking in that’s small smile that curved her lips, he felt himself reflecting the look. 

She was beautiful, and from the way the dogs moved, she would soon be free. How long had he been standing here, for sure the dogs should have taken her, but there she was, immortalized in his memory. 

Ramsay screamed again, but all he could hear was echoing sounds. The stars have truly never looked this bright. 

The first spray of blood caught the white dress, and shadowed in the dancing lights on the forest. Though she was no longer standing tall and graceful, her smile still stayed as her lungs were ripped from her chest. 

Theon began to walk, screams from the Bolton heir ricocheted from every angle but none affected him. His steps were not as fearless and smooth as hers had once been, but they were determined. 

With eyes glazed over, he took the spot she once had, the dogs mauling the body behind him as he stood to his full height. Theon’s spine cracked as it stretched, he had never felt anything this powerful.

As he turned his chin up, as the stars caught his iris, his hair catching the torches as a sheer dress once had, Theon knew he was free. The dogs would have to verify it, but he was free. 

His smile was bigger than hers had been as he tilted his head to Ramsay. There was nothing to be afraid of anymore.

“Only in death will I be fearless, only in death will I be free.”

The bastard stormed his way over, but Theon paid no mind as the moon made an appearance from behind clouds. 

A voice in his ear was the only sound that had made sense to him so far, and it brought him crashing down quickly. 

“Than you shall never die.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea from watching a speedart on youtube, it was of a girl standing tall in a field with lights around her, wearing a sheer dress. I think the artist said it was based on Taylor Swift? But I really dont know much about that. Anyway the piece was called 'Fearless' And that caused a whole train of thoughts. 
> 
> This is my first time writing a fic thats kinda ambiguous. The shippy feels arnt that strong, and its really once of those read at a glance fics, but it was so fun making!!


End file.
